Cultured Monsters
by spirya26
Summary: welcome to "cultured monsters". this is a story about sans, toriel, frisk and all your other favorite Undertale characters trying to fit in with the humans, also the Dreemurrs have taken in a strange creature named Tinny. Note: i do not own undertale all of the characters belong to Toby Fox except for Tinny, she is my own creation. enjoy!
"TINNY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" a voice yells through the house.

'Sans is obviously pissed off about something' Tinny Dreemurr thought to herself 'I wonder what about...heh'. She can hear Sans stomping up the stairs and slam her bedroom door open.

"Tinny why the hell is my entire downstairs floor a mess?" he growls angrily.

Looking up at him Tinny groggily yet jokingly says "I don't know man you should probably manscape a bit if you're so concerned."

Sans' left eye starts to glow and he lifts her off the bed as he says in a semi patient voice "Tinny, I respect that you are kind of a free bird and like to ahem sleep around, but could you please contain the destruction to your room?"

Nodding Tinny lets her head drop and falls back asleep. Sans goes back downstairs, grabs a broom and dustpan then teleports to Tinny's room to yank her out of bed then teleports back downstairs with her in tow.

"Alright little demon clean or you are gonna have a bad time." Sans demands, the normal white pinpricks in his eyes gone.

"Ugh are you really going to start my day like this?" Tinny whines still laying on the floor.

At his silent and expectant look she sighs and starts to chant a spell and everything goes back to normal.

Sans stares in shock and asks "H-How did you do that?"

Tinny points to herself and says in an almost board tone "Demon-angel-monster-human thing here of course I know spells."

"R-Right, right" Sans says quickly recovering, then chuckles "I didn't know there was such spells as specific as that one."

Picking herself up off the floor and yawning Tinny nods and says "Yeah humans are pretty lazy."

With that Tinny sits down and grabs a fruit from the bowl in the middle of the island and bites into it.

"So, what's my punishment this time Sansy? Rake the yard, clean the house, or do weird tests with Alphys?" Tinny asks before her eyes brighten and she gushes "Oh speaking of which did you hear Undyne proposed to her?! Oh my God, I have a video of it."

Sans chuckles softly and responds "Heh, yeah, I did hear they got engaged, and yes I would love to see the video later, but no your punishment is your coming with me to the PTA meeting tonight."

She nearly chokes on the apple pieces in her mouth and coughs out, "Sans are you really gonna trust me at one of those meetings? From I hear they are just a glorified debate club."

"Either you go" he says dangerously as he summons gaster blasters that surround Tinny "Or, you can getttttttttt dunked on!".

She rolls her eyes, pouts and says "Fine, Fine, I'll go you jerk."

Just as Sans smirks and desummons his blasters, Tori and Frisk enter the kitchen.

"Hey Tori, guess what." Sans says with amusement "You are off the hook from going to the PTA meeting tonight, heh. Tinny here just volunteered to go with me so you don't have to see Helen's ugly mug."

Tori looks at Tinny with a smile on her face looking like she is on cloud nine and says sweetly "Why thank you Tinny, that is very kind of you."

'Hmmm' Tinny thinks 'I wonder why she is so cheerful today.'

Using one of her many abilities Tinny smirks feeling what happened.

"Oh-ho Tori, Sans. No wonder you couldn't hear me down here, ohhh get it!" Tinny chirped, secretly happy they had each other.

Tori's face became bright red and Sans smacks Tinny upside the head saying in as calm a voice as he can "Not in front of Frisk dummy"

Tinny smirks and gets an evil look on her face and says sarcastically "Oh no, a fourteen year old can't handle the knowledge that their parents are having se-"

Suddenly Sans throws Tinny into a wall interrupting her, "Enough Tinny! That's it you're going next week to."

Tinny still embedded in the wall groans and mumbles curse words at Sans.

Several hours later finds Tinny up in her room preparing to go to the pta meeting and she hears Sans calling for her to hurry up

"F-Fine I'm coming jeez! I had to clean my hair really well!" she calls back in annoyance.

"Skank" she heard Sans mumble under his breath.

"Hey listen! If you don't like the way I live well then you can get rekt!" she says coming down the stairs.

He looks at her confused and says "Don't you mean get dunked on?"

Tinny looks at sans weirdly and shakes her head "Er, never mind".

With that she grabs Frisks hand and Sans teleports them to the school.

As they walk into the school Tinny looks at Frisk and says "So Frisk, tell me truthfully, how bad are these meetings?"

"Helen and Linda are always trying to start fights with dad and dad actually takes the bait." Frisk signs while giggling.

"Well I can actually sleep through this now that Tinny is here." Sans says jokingly.

Frisk giggles again, she and Tinny both knew he'd only be pretending to sleep. He was a good dad figure for Frisk and wouldn't miss any of the information being given out.

They walk into the meeting room and immediately Tinny sees the food and starts to get some but feels Frisk pulls on her shirt and shake their head

"I wouldn't trust those snacks if I were you." Frisk signs warningly.

Tinny shrugs her shoulders and goes to sit down. Sans joins her and almost immediately actually falls asleep.

'Aww poor guy he must be having nightmares again.' Tinny thinks to herself as the meeting starts.

"Hello parents welcome to another PTA meeting, I see we have a new face today, would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?" a woman wearing everything a stereotypical soccer mom would, says to Tinny.

Tinny stands up and says "Hello, my name is Tinny Dreemurr. I am Frisks aunt. Toriel couldn't make it tonight so I'm here on her behalf."

"Well, um, Tinny I am Helen. This is Linda, Diana, and Henry" Helen says going down the line.

Tinny then sits back down and they continue on.

Frisk goes over to Tinny and signs that they would like some gum.

"Ok cinnamon or mint?" Tinny asks smiling a bit.

Frisk signs that she wants both so Tinny gives them one of each then takes one for herself. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Frisk share a piece of gum with a girl who looked really scared.

'Aww Frisk is just trying to make another kid feel better.' she thinks to herself as she smiles and then turns back to the meeting.

"And now on to the play for this year, the Drama teacher informs me that this year's play will be Romeo and Juliet the original version. Myself Linda and Henry will conducting the auditions" Helen announced.

The meeting ended shortly after and Helen, Linda, and Diana huddled by the door looking around the room judgingly. As Tinny passes Linda stops her and they surround her as if about to attack her.

"Um Tinny darling maybe next time could you not wear such, uhm, excuse my language but such a whorish outfit?" Hellen says seeming to try and be peaceful about it. Tinny takes a deep breath calming herself.

Then she looks down at her fishnet stockings, plaid mini skirt with a leather corset, and big clunky black shiny boots.

"I'm sorry you guys are right this is a bit much" she said apologetically before changing to a more amused tone "...for such a lowbrow event. I mean when I walked in I felt so overdressed, I had to ask Sans if I looked fine because I felt like I was in a homeless shelter. Where did you get your shirt Linda the trash bin behind the school?"

Suddenly Sans appears at Tinny's side and says casually "Hi, is there a problem here ladies?"

"Yes Sans" Helen says with a fake impression of worry in her voice "I'm worried that this woman is a bad influence on Frisk, and with her being retarded already Frisk might be even more impressionable than most kids."

Sans eye twitches and turns blue at the word "retarded" but Tinny holds him back.

"OK, **THAT** was uncalled for." Tinny hisses at Helen "First, I'm not a bad influence on Frisk, me dressing this way is simply how I choose to dress. I don't make a big deal out of it, it's my day to day life like how you wear garbage, it's just your day to day life. Second, Frisk is **not** retarded, they are mildly autistic. They still understand the same things Sans or I or any child their age should know. Third, Frisk...is... **not**...a...girl! Nor are they a boy, Frisk doesn't identify by any genders, so I would appreciate it if you would call them by the appropriate pronouns like "them" and "they'."

Helen give a cold look and says "Well it's no surprise Frisk is a freak, she was raised by freaks! Speaking of which why are you apart of their family? You seem normal enough." Diana says coldly.

Tinny contemplates on which wings she should show them demon or angel? She chooses both. Grabbing Frisk and Sans, she spreads them and in one powerful flap they're flying out of one of the windows to the school parking lot. Despite being able to fly Tinny still felt rage. 'How **DARE** that woman call Frist a freak?!' Tinny thought angrily.

"Tinny, you can set us down now" Tinny hears Sans yell over the roar of the wind.

Tinny nods and as soon as she touches down Tinny sits cross-legged on the ground.

"Well that was fun...now what?"


End file.
